Will you still love me?
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: With the curse still holding all of Storybrooke and their memories, Killian and Belle are in a blissful marriage unknowing to who they really are. Will they still find it in themselves to love each other once the curse is broken? Rated M for sexy stuffs -grin-
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I do not own OUAT nor do I own the characters/ I do however own this story. And yes this story will switch POV between Belle and Killian a lot. Also if you don't like Killian Jones/Hook and Belle as a pair then please do not read this! Please enjoy this prologue!]**

* * *

Belle ran her fingers over her husbands knuckles on his right hand. His light snore indicated that her actions successfully went unnoticed. She lifted his hand to kiss on each round knuckle, tasting his salty flesh. Her blue eyes fluttered up to his form, the peaceful face that was upon his unshaven face.

His eyes shifted under his lids and she knew not to wake him while he dreams. The most wonderful stories came from this beautiful man. Belle had many books in their home, many she read about sword fights, Prince whoever coming to save his damsel. She just loved the adventures that her lover went on, sometimes on the sea as a Pirate. Yes _yes_ those had to be her most treasured stories.

Her finger tips went down his unclothed toned arm and to his stub, grazing the disfigured flesh with care. She felt the muscles twitch in his arm and stopped fearing he would wake. Not that she was afraid, far from that, just the mornings were her time to look at him, vulnerable, relaxed, and most of all the most **beautiful** sight to witness._ My captain_.

She removed herself from the bed, placing both feet on the hardwood floor. The creek was louder then she wanted but he didn't even flinch. She grabbed the teal robe and flung it around her shoulders enjoying the warmth versus the cold from the slight draft in the house. Belle quickened her pace to her slippers and slipped her small cold feet in the cotton, wiggling her toes she smiled and gracefully went down the stairs

* * *

Killian awoke to the smell of eggs and sweet syrup, which by that time had flooded the house and made his belly grumble with urgency for his slow brain coated with sleep to catch up with his starving body. His wife did make good breakfast, fit for a king, yet Killian was nothing at all like a king, he made due with what he had. And he could never ask for anything more the his beloved wife Belle. He couldn't recall how they met exactly, but that they had been married for a good amount of years. Oddly he couldn't place the exact number. However he knew they were really young when they heard wedding bells in their ears, but not like they'd listen to others opinions on the subject. She loved him and he loved her, it was good enough in his book.

He let his arms and legs stretch out , hearing the satisfying pop in his joints signaled he needed to finally get his body up and out of bed. He had work in an hour and he hated being late. He was a local fisherman for the Storybrooke docks. He supplied Granny with all her daily seafood products, which made him remember she could fix a mean lobster platter. Which that didn't help his aching stomach, leaving it only to growl again as if cursing at him for his laziness. Just as he had planted his feet to the floor, his cell buzzed loudly in his ears. He nearly smashed the poor thing, but because it had to be work related he kept his cool.

"Hello..?" He said rubbing his face with his good hand while balancing the phone with his shoulder.

"Good morning Captain!." Came a very thick accent obviously filled with rum.

"Morning Will..." Killian let out a huff, he hated dealing with a drunk at this time in the morning. When all the fishing he'd be doing would be fishing the poor sap out of the water. He would never forget when his friend fell off the very still boat while puking his guts out, he drove the fish away and broke their only net, letting all the catch of the day go. You try coming back and telling Granny that, she nearly took both their heads off.

"I really.." *Hiccup* "Need a ride today.." *hiccup* Killian had to move the phone from his ear when the man let out a huge belch and then proceeded to what sounded like more rum going down the bloody mans throat.

"Well you better get in that bloody damn shower yeah? And then get yourself ready, and I'll be there nine o clock sharp." Killian said eyes lingered to the door. He hoped the food wasn't getting cold.

The only reply on the other side was a mutter of '_Yeah_' and '_Sure_' then the line when dead. Killian put the phone down and stood up going to the dresser to get his prosthetic hook. Many people had questioned him about it. W_hy had he not gotten a real looking hand?_ _Why some weapon? _ They thought the back story to his missing hand was something dark and sinister. When in fact it had been a nasty accident with a miniature shark they liked to call Croc.

He mad a very soft grunt as he adjusted the hook and made sure the straps were in place. All he needed was to loose his substitute hand to. He slid on a black long sleeved shirt and pull on his faded black jeans and walked down the stairs. Thankful to see the food was still steaming on the plate. Yet he ignored the grumble from his belly when he saw the angel at the sink. Her humming was very pleasant, and she did it each morning as she washed the dishes and read a chapter from her favorite book. Sneaking up behind the shorter woman, he wrapped his arms around her waist making sure not to get her with the hook.

She didn't jump or tense up, merely melted into his body like warm butter on pancakes. Her humming stop as she turned in his arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones." He said pressing himself against the voluptuous beauty before him. His hand snug on the groove of her hip.

"Good morning to you Captain." She said her words filled with something he knew so well. God she turned him on.

"If only I was off today.." He said into her brunette locks. "If only."

She laughed pressing her hands against his firm chest. "Tonight will be so much better with all the waiting and wanting you have to go through." She smirked with her sinful lips. _Maybe Will be drunk today would be a good thing_.

* * *

He made his way out the door after breakfast (having to simply make himself a sandwich out of it being almost late to pick the other man up) and into his car, which had a hard time starting every morning. Then it took an hour for William to even get his ass to the car. Getting to their destination in two hours when the dock wasn't but a few miles away was amazing to him.

Killian parked the car and looked towards his friend. His eyes widened when he saw the man had in his hands the breakfast sandwich. Like daggers his eyes stroke holes in the mans unaware eyes. "Will...why on gods bloody earth are you eating MY sandwich?" He said almost ready to slap around the drunkard.

William only looked over with a 'oh this is yours?' and tried to hand it back. Killian looked down at the three huge bites taken from the sandwich and glared. This was the most unbelievable day. Then he looked down in the bag Belle had given hi and a note was sticking out. He quickly grabbed it and read the contents.

_Hey babe, _

_ I put an extra sandwich in there just in case Will eats the first. _

_ Love you -Belle_

He smiled and placed the note back in the bag and tucked it under his arm. Though still mad at his friend for that cruel act, you don't take a mans food. He still figured the food for sober his pal up, so he wasn't so mad anymore.

He got out of the car, hitting the trunk button and quickly garbing the gear. "Will go start her up will ya?" Killian watched as the man staggered off just a bit, but the ride had nearly knocked him into soberness and that bloody meal he helped himself to.

Killian stood to look over at the second beauty in his life. The **Jolly Rodger**. Long day ahead, he just knew it.

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story! Also before I get reviews like_ 'Hook wasn't even in storybrooke!'_ or _'That's not how the show went!'_ of coarse not! This is my "Fanfiction", its not meant to be just like the show. If it was what fun would that be? :D Besides I am only moving around a few things to fit for this, such as hook being apart of the curse and Belle not being in the asylum, and her not being in the arms of Rumpel (Least not in this story :3 even though I love me so Rumpel & Rumbelle). Please drop a review! I will make sure to answer as many as I can!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Sorry for any mistakes before hand~!]**

* * *

Belle opened up the library after breakfast, in hopes today would be a lot more different then the day before. Gold had stopped by around the same time as her husband and had been absolutely rude. Belle couldn't wrap her head around why he had acted that way. One minute she saw good in him, the next nothing but trouble.

Belle went to work on setting up the new display of books by the window. It was the latest book in Storybrooke and by the looks of it a best seller. People had lined up the day before just to get a glimpse at the book itself. She watched people come and go, getting to where they needed to be stopping just a moment to look. The bell rang through the entrance and she craned her neck to see the visitor.

"Display looks wonderful Bellie!" Ruby said in excitement. Belle noticed Rubies skimpy red leather skirt and a skin tight white shirt, tied in a knot at the bottom. Something Belle was way to shy to wear, not that she'd even wear that. Not that Ruby's attire was bad...

"You look good today." She said watching as Ruby picked up a few books.

"Oh! Thank you! Granny gave me a mile long lecture on looking like a whor-" A few kids rain passed and Ruby stopped all movement. "You get where i was going..." Ruby exhaled with frustration.

"Oh, I came in to see if you would like to go lingerie shopping with me." Ruby stuck a hot pink piece of paper in Belle's face.

_'Mary-Anne's Lace, lingerie for women sales end today!'_

Belle blushed. She was never one to wear something like that, like ever.

* * *

So why was she here looking through the rack of skimpy lingerie you ask? Her eyes scanned effortlessly. She had a bored expression, like a child needing to be told to just sit. Her ocean colored eyes washed over to a bouncy Ruby who was wearing a black and red laced bra and pantie set. Fit her to a T, a big capital T. Belle raised a brow and smiled.

"Someone has a date." Belle giggled a bit.

Ruby grinned, her red painted lips, along with her eye lined eyes, made her look wolf like. "Why yes..I might." She said with a devious grin.

Belle was about to reply when Ruby cut her off, with a glare and hands plastered to her hips. " how dare you be empty handed!" She walked over not caring as to what the StoryBrooke people thought of her. She had overflowing confidence in herself and it was a very positive feeling sometimes.

"Well I..." Belle stuttered.

"No excuses Belle, you have killer curves and you need to show them off." She said huffing as if she was frustrated with the smaller girl now. "Killian eyes you like a hungry animal girl," She said pointing to the blue eyed woman. "And I'm sure the guy loves you no matter what, but you have to knock the man off his feet, surprise him."

Belle thought about it for a minute, maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she should, besides Killian always complimented how her plain old bra and how well it lifts her bountiful mounds. What wonders would one of the many push-up bras do for her?

"Ok favorite colors?" Ruby said with a grin pasted to her features once more.

With a sigh, Belle smiled giving in. "Blue and light green."

"Great!" Ruby clapped her hands together and began the search.

In the end Belle went with a lacy light blue push up bra and panties, light green ivory vines across the fabric. Her breast making a very desent cleavage size. Ruby had nearly made her try on more, but after the clock struck four they knew they had to get going. Besides after putting the new mother Ashley at the front desk, she hoped it wasn't a mess.

* * *

To her surprise Ashley had managed to keep everything in order and her babysitter had not cancelled on her and her fiance Sean, meaning no unexpected dashes back to her home, though understandable, was starting to be a problem for Belle's library. Yet being the kind girl she was, Belle couldn't bring herself to fire the younger girl. She didn't know how hard raising a baby was and she couldn't stand seeing Ashley upset. Belle thankful for the poor girls hard work let her off and decided to close up herself.

Holding her bags Belle stayed at the front desk with the doors locked, waiting for Killian to arrive. She knew better then to walk the streets at night, there were some strange people living here, some not as friendly as others. A knock sounding at the door made the brunette jump nearly out of her skin, calming herself she walked over to the door hoping it was her husband.

Speaking of those unfriendly people, he stood at the edge of the sidewalk. His smile in place, and his cane tucked under an arm as he leaned more on his car then his bad leg.

"Good evening Mrs. Jones." he said in his thick Scottish accent. He pushed himself away from the car to come closer.

"What do i owe the pleasure of this visit ?" She said arms crossed across her chest. She didn't like his visits, not one bit. He either insulted her husbands knowledge or him in general. The thing was, Belle would give this man a chance to be friends and even start to enjoy his company then he would swoop in and crash the friendship they built with just a few words.

"Well it seems rent is due my dear." He said in a serious tone. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Well it isn't even due till tomorrow ...you said-"

"Yes dearie I know exactly what it is I said.." He said cane hitting the ground with a loud tap. "I just felt liek collecting early.."

Belle sighed. "Wait just a moment..." She walked back into the library and went to the safe that was hidden behind the counter. She hit the numbers into the pad and got out the rent money in full. She stood up and almost screamed when he was no longer outside but right in front of her. How had she not heard him walk in?

"H-Here..." She stammered.

Taking the wad of cash, obviously to much to be making anyone pay, he smiled. "Thank you dear."

"Its all there.." She said watching him.

"I trust it is dearie.." He stuffed it into his coat pocket and turned away walking to the door. Only stopping when he came face to face with Killian.

"Good evening a little late to pick up your wife eh?"

Killian glared, and balled up his fist. He would have punched the older man, hell he knew something deep inside him screamed for it. Only he knew Belle would have nothing of it. She hated when he got into fights or gambled. Anything that involved him getting nearly killed or thrown in jail really.

"Well some of us hard working citizens have to work hard for our money, even working over time." He said eyes cooling down slightly. "Not that you would know what that's like." Killian brushed past the older man.

He only kept his cool because of his Belle. She kept him sane even with all the bullshit that threw their way. Each day he ignored that itch inside to give him good punch all for her. He really had no idea what started the circle of hate between him and Gold. He suspected it had to do with how he ran this town and how he always made passes at Belle, hard to see but there nonetheless. Then treated Killian like he was trash to step on and belittle.

"I do my fair share here." Gold gritted out as he walked to his car to leave.

"fair share my left arse cheek!" Killian said in a venomous tone.

Belle put both hands on Killian's face, her eyes instantly calming him down.

"How was work?"

Killian laughed shaking his head. How on earth did she do that? Just gracefully change the subject and dance into his mind, erase any anger he once felt and replace it with warmth only she could bring. "Oh love, it was rough..." He sighed deeply.

Belle looked worried and guilt quickly washed over him.

"Don't worry love nothing bad..just hard is all.." He said kissing her plump pink lips, so warm and soft against his. It made him feel better, a lot considering the loads of crap work made him feel and then the confrontation with Gold.

"Well that's good." She said smiling when he kissed her. Her hands move to his waist as she guided him to the door. "Lets just get home okay?"

Killian smiled, and stepped out to give the girl room to lock up. Not long though because his arms were around her again all the way to the car.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Oi! I hate surprises." Killian said looking over.

"Yes, but this one is something you'll defiantly like." She smirked a bit, not meaning to suggest anything. Yet failing to hide her intentions.

"Bloody hell darling...should we just run to the house?" he said with a grin. Then he sped down the road towards their home.

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for reading! I finally had a chance to get this up and I'm sorry for teh cliff hanger -smirks- I do promise sexy times will come in the next chapter!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Sorry! I hadn't been feeling good for the past few months and I felt beyond terrible for not updating! Please take this chapter as my sincere apology and I hope you haven't stopped reading, my wonderful reviewers you!]**

* * *

Getting home was fairly easy and getting to the house simple. Yet trying to get Belle unclothed was driving him mad. Killian had her pinned to the nearest wall, his good hands holding teh wrists firmly in place. His hook trailed every so slowly down her clothed breats, which pulled the cloth back to reveal she was wearing the surprize. His mouth watered and his eyes became dark. "Bloody hell darling..."

Belle smiled in triumph at the reaction Killian had, it also sent a shiver down her spine. Her heart raced as he brought his hook down between her breasts, ripping the cotton fabric, her least faverite shirt. Not that in this paticular moment she was even thinking. The shirt torn in two lay tattered againts her sides, giving Killian more to look at.

"So wonderful.." He said under his breath, useing the back of the hook under her breast to bounce it. His eyes darkened at the sight, so round and soft as his lips came in contact with her flesh. His mind was swirling with naughty things to do to his wife, hell he always thought of naughty things to do to her. He pushed a knee between her theighs, feeling the scolding heat radiating from her center among another thing felt on his knee. A grin spread ear to ear. "Well love seems your already wet for me eh?"

She blushed deeply, feeling her body already react to his actions. She was in need for his touch, driping with desire. Belle couldn't take much more of his tourture. "K-Killian please.." She mutterd and moaned with escasty as his tounge slid along her cleavage.

Killian seeing this made him grin, his hook finding a place in teh middle of her bra. He hate dto ruin such a pretty thing. Oh well he thought as he rippied it open, watching her breats spill out of their confinments. He quickly went to work on her pink perky nipples, his mouth taking in one with his teeth and the other twisting betwen his thumb and index finger.

Belle shook in pure pleasure, her body sending shocking waves to her womanhood. Her hips jerked into his knee, trying to get friction of some sort. She cried out as Killian begain to press his knee right into her sweet spot. She felt her panties being removed and she shutterd in antisapation for what she knew would come next.

"How badly do you want it love?" Killian said lips near her ear, his grin ear to ear.

Belle gulped and opened her eyes, please and lust clear in her eyes reflected from his. "So bad.." She said in a pleading voice. "Take me..."

Killian groaned and lifted her legs up and around his waist then rammed into her, his groan cut shoirt as her walls clamped down on his memeber. He had to take a few breaths before pulling out half way, only to slam back in her roughly. Which earned him a high pitched cry of pleasure. Then before the passion could go on a sharp knock echoed through the home.

Killian nearly knocked a hole in the wall with his hook and it took everything in him, every fiber of him to pull out of his beautiful wife and even then the look on her face killed him. "I'm going to bloody kill who is ever at the door." He mumbled zipping up his pants as he did. He grabed the booze that was sitting on the counter and took a long swig of it before opening the door.

There standing at his door was non other then Gold.

* * *

Killian saw red, and for some reason he couldn't act upon it. Maybe it was the thought of his hald naked wife in the other room, who was most likely waiting for him to come back. SO the quicker he got rid of the pest, the faster he could get back to fucking the blue yed ladies brains out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing at my doorstep this late?" He looked around, wincing as the cold night air hit his bare sweaty chest.

"Well Belle forgot this." He pulled a book from his jacket and handed it over to the Brit.

Killian looked unamused. "You couldn't wait till morning to bring this?"

The smirk that bloody man did next only mad him want to punch him in the face. He just hated when this man show his face, it was eating away at him as to why he did.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He smiled.

"Actually you were." Killian smirked back. "I was just about to fuck my wife, which I'm about ti get back to if you don't mind." He nearly double over in laughter at the face made to that. So he slammed the door in his face and made his way back to his wife. When he made it back to the room, Belle remained in the same spot, but what caught his eye was that she was pleasing herself and chanting his name like a prayer.

"Bloody perfect love..." His eyes darkend further and he pulled on her hip, shocking her and making her hand fall away. He unzipped himself in a flash and drove home once more, the little to no warning made Belle moan louder then before, her body trembled wonderfully. "Sorry I kept you waiting love.."

Belle cupped his face and sealed her forgiveness with a kiss and after that Killian lost himself inside her. He could hardly describe what love making with his wife was like. It was beyond anything he had ever had or rembered having. She was like sweet nectar. a perfect flower with droplest of sweet nectar sweat. That Killain licked around her cleavage and neck.

Belle thrusted her hips within the same tempo as him, which made him more eager to get her to burst. He wante dto watch her come undone, by his hand. As he thrusted harder into her core, he could tell it wouldn't be much longer, as she was now getting much tighter then before.

Killian took his good hand and begain to rub her pink bud with his thub and it seemed to work like a charm. She was starting to scream out random curses and swing her head about.

_Killian oh god..._

_Killian harder..._

He loved the things shed say to him, the words he could produce from her angel like mouth. He was her sin, and she was his salvation.

"K-Killian I'm going to-" And just like that she closed her walls against him and shook as her flood gates were filling up and overflowing.

He felt his own relase as he gtroaned deeply, biteing into her shoulder as he thrusted slowly in and out of her, riding the waves of pleasure for them both.

"Killian..." She giggled. Her hand rubbing his sweaty back, as he stood there, her legs still clasped around his wasit.

He opened his eyes and blinked away the stars he was seeing, his dark eyes, now a softer tone. "Sorry Love.." He smirked and let her legs drop to the floor gently. His mind was still whirling with pleasure long since faded, he bent over and picked up her panties and throwing them into the hamper near the wash room.

"Lets get you to bed Mrs. Jones." He said wiggling his eyebrows, watching her eyes and mouth widen, and her body tremble made him hard again, so he picked her up and took upstairs, forgetting about the book and the fact that they left half of the damn lghts on.

* * *

The ext morning, Killian awoke to find Belle gone, her ripped clothes on the top of the hamper and the smell of her lingering around the bed. He was about to get up when he heard the shower cut off and laughed to himself. Belle never left without waking him, and neither did he. It was just something they did.

She walked in, naked and dripping with fresh water. Her porecalin flesh red from the warm water. He sat up silently, and as she turned her back to him he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. Her slick body sliding arcoss his dry one. She screamed from the sudden fall, but giggled when she knew it was him.

"Killan Jones! I just took a shower!" She protested.

He smirked, running his hand down her side. "I know, I noticed Love." He glanced back at the clock, she had to be at work in an hour. Plenty of time to do what he was slowly sunk down into the sheets and between the wet pair of legs and started to work his magic.

"O-Oh...yes..." Belle shutterd as she placed both arms over her flushed face.

* * *

After Belle dampend the sheets and Killians mouth, he cleaned her up real nicely, and even a few more times as she started out the door.

It was then that he noticed smething, that book Gold had brought. It had gone unnoticed by Belle, which for good reasons she was very very distrscted. He walked over and opened the first page and there pressed within its page was a red rose and a note written to Belle. Killian moved the dry flower and read the writing.

'Always the best in the garden my dear Belle'

Killian shook with anger, his hand picking the book up and throwing it across the kitchen. The book made a rather dull thud as it had hit the carpet.

"You want to play it that way Gold?" Killian said to no one but the empty house. "Then I can most deffently show you how I end the game." He grabbed the book and stuffed it in his work bag and then through on some clothes. He was going to call in sick today, Smee would understand, hell he was probly hungover anyhow.

He got in his car and headed down to the Pawn Shop.

* * *

**[A/N: I swear Doc manager hates the word "Mr. Gold" because when its not spaced and put together and saved, it only leaves the "." and nothing else :/ So I've settled for calling him Gold instead. Anyways thanks for reading! Please drop a review it would mean a lot!]**


End file.
